I'll Follow You Into the Dark
by writer.in.wonderland23
Summary: A songfic on based on the song I'll follow you into the dark by death cab for cutie. I highly recommend listening to the song while reading.


_Love of mine_

_Someday you will die_

_But I'll be close behind_

_I'll follow you into the dark_

We had our whole lives together. I guess we all die sometime. We loved each other. Eternally 17 and eternally 22. We could make it work, we could.

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white_

_Just our hands clasped so tight_

_Waiting for the hint of a spark_

_If Heaven and Hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the NO's on their vacancy signs_

We could live forever. We were at the height of our lives. Caroline had finally convinced me to abandon the big, bad hybrid lifestyle and settle down. We adopted a beautiful little boy, with my hair color and her eyes. I raised him as if he were my own.

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

He died in a car accident at the age of seventeen. It was my fault and I still blame myself. We had tried to explain ourselves. He didn't understand why he was aging and we weren't. His car drove over a bridge after driving for almost two days. It was my fault. I told him that we were just different and some hurtful words were exchanged. I never got to tell him that I love him. I guess that is just how it works out for me.

_In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule_

_I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black_

_And I held my tongue as she told me_

_"Son, fear is the heart of love"_

_So I never went back_

Caroline and I stopped talking after the death of Liam. We tried going to couple's therapy but got fed up after the first fifteen minutes. I don't think either of us properly grieved. I guess things get a bit clearer when you're dead.

_If Heaven and Hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the NO's on their vacancy signs_

We have been apart for 400 years now. Time passes slower when the marks on your grave start to fade and people start to forget your name. It still feels like yesterday when I lost her.

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

We decided to give our marriage another try. I loved her and through all of our arguments and yelling, I know she loved me. We tried for about 40 years, finally reaching that state we had all those years ago before Liam. Then Tyler's pack found us.

_You and me have seen everything to see_

_From Bangkok to Calgary_

_And the soles of your shoes are all worn down_

_The time for sleep is now_

_It's nothing to cry about_

_'Cause we'll hold each other soon_

_In the blackest of rooms_

The wolves ripped into our house up on the hill. The human sized wolves burst through the bay windows and through the doors and basement, any ways they could get in. I felt I could not change and saw Tyler holding the witch, forcing her to chant the spell that kept me in vulnerable state of mid transformation.

I saw the wolves circle her. They snapped at her, lunging and scaring her. She let out small cries, only egging the wolves on. I summoned up all my strength, making it halfway across the kitchen before my leg broke and I crumpled to the floor. As if my leg snapping was a cue, the wolves tore into her, ripping her, tearing her into unrecognizable pieces. Only her face remained unharmed. The wolves left her on the brink of death, her screams became shrill breathing.

Tyler called off the wolves with a whistle. They immediately let go and he makes his way over to her, through the wolves and caresses her face.

"I will give you one chance Caroline. Because I love you." He says. Even on her deathbed she does her best to shrug out of his touch. This causes my lips to quirk into a smile.

"I will give you one chance. You can leave this monster now and we can go live out the lives we were supposed to have, or you can burn with your monster in this house." He says, giving me a look filled with all the venom ever possessed.

She leans up and lets her voice rasp out just high enough to hear her. "The only monster in this house is you." She leans back down, all her energy used to utter the simple statement.

"Alright then." He says. "Finish her off boys, and then we burn down the house. With the happy couple inside." He finishes with an evil grin.

The wolves go back to their work, ripping and shredding her. I see her face go still and her breathing stop. She pales and I know she is gone. I feel the emptiness crush over me and I lay on the marble floor of our kitchen staring at her body, wondering how my light can really be gone.

The wolves file out of the house, jumping back into the forest. Tyler looks back at me almost with a look of triumph.

"Now we can both be eternally miserable." He says simply, before hopping out the bay window into the pine forest below. I don't remember the rest of that night. All I know is that on the news the next day, the town of Vancouver ceased to exist.

_If Heaven and Hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the NO's on their vacancy signs_

Tyler is long gone. I made it my life's mission to hunt him and his wolf girl to the end of the Earth. How I found them was quite comical actually. I found them in the post coital bliss, cuddled in a small motel bed. Flashed over to her, ripping out her heart in one move. I held it out to him.

"Now we can both be eternally miserable, _mate_." I say, repeating back his own line to him.

I didn't kill the Lockwood boy immediately. No. In fact I took him back to the old Lockwood cellar and tortured him relentlessly there for days, until he begged for me to kill him. The look in his eyes as I so effortlessly broke every bone in his body was such a sweet feeling. Then I thought I felt her hand on my shoulder. Her scent swirled around me.

"Let him go." I hear the whisper. "I am happy. Come and join me." She whispers again. I look back at the pup, on the brink of death. I loosen his chains, letting his body slump to the floor. He looks at me puzzled.

"Now we are even." I say evenly, and watch him flee without a second thought. I sit on my bed that night and look through old pictures of her and I. We were happy.

"We can be like that again." Her voice whispers.

It is too much.

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

I took the white oak stake in my hands. I sat on the bed, positioning it just above my heart.

Then she appears.

"Live." She pleads with me.

"What?" I say baffled.

"Be happy, have a happy life after me." She says. A little boy appears behind her.

"Liam." I whisper, happy just to see him again

"Daddy." He smiles. He looks up to Caroline as to ask her for permission and she nods reluctantly. He runs into my arms and I feel nothing but air. He seems to feel nothing too and smiles at me sadly. "Bye Dad. I hope I see you soon." He runs back to Caroline and they both fade into mist.

They leave and I prepare the stake again.

"I am sorry Caroline." I say simply. I push the piece of wood, deep into my chest, feeling it pierce my heart. The familiar calm of death takes hold and I lay down onto the pillows, slowly turning gray.

Death appears and I welcome him. I feel my soul slip out of my body and suddenly I am looking down at my body from the side of the mattress. I hear a small gasp behind me and see her. Her eyes are brimming with tears and she looks at my body, sobbing.

"I told you to go on." She says a bit bitterly.

"I didn't want to go on." I say.

She looks up. "I wasn't going anywhere." She smiles a bit. I crack a crooked grin. I am rewarded with a full blown Forbes's smile. I she never could stay mad when I did that. I rush towards her and sweep her into my arms like on our wedding day. She lets out a giggle and I smile like I haven't since she died all those years ago.

"I missed you so much." I say, letting a bit of that eternal vulnerability show through. We then feel a shift in the air and she starts to fade.

"Follow me." She whispers.

A bright white tunnel opens in the center of my master bedroom and I hear her voice inside.

"Follow me." She whispers again.

So I followed her into the dark.

_Then I'll follow you into the dark _

**A/N: This is only my second songfic guys, so I am craving some constructive criticism. If you would be so kind please leave a review. Oh and if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all. I do not tolerate hate reviews. **


End file.
